New year with herbivore
by 1827fan
Summary: Just a short continuation of Herbivorous Christmas. Tsuna starts to live with Hibari as a normal human and everything seems alright. But because of Hibari's actions, Tsuna feels confusion and something new growing within him. Even though it's something, he has never felt before, he doesn't really pay it any attention...till unexpected rival appears! Hibari x Tsuna (1827)
1. Chapter 1

As the sun was rising lazily its rays illuminated whole Namimori, waking up the town. The sky was clear with some little clouds and the wind blew calmly, as if it was too tired after the morning. Some people already got up and were shoveling away the snow from the roads to their homes.

Near the certain Japanese mansion were birds singing and looking inside the house curiously through the open window, waking up the brunette from his slumber. Tsuna opened his eyes heavily and blinked few times. After rubbing them he wondered if he should try to sleep some more, while yawning deeply, but soon he realized he's not alone on the futon. He felt two strong arms holding him, legs interwoven together with longer ones and warm breathing in his hair.

It was a bit hot, but Tsuna didn't mind and instead snuggled closer, chuckling. He had his head placed right next to prefect's neck, so he could see his collarbones and when he peeked at his exposed chest his face turned red. Suddenly Hibari's chest moved when he breathed in deeply, startling the brunette, who thought the skylark found out about his peeking.

Tsuna let out relieved sigh and dared to touch Hibari's chest carefully. When nothing happened, the brunette grinned and brushed over prefect's body slowly, enjoying that exciting and warm feeling in his hands and heart. 'I want to see his sleeping face, but what if I wake him up by moving my head? Hibari-san hates waking up, so it would be quite troublesome…but I really want to see it…'

After this internal fight, Tsuna extra carefully and extremely slowly moved his head and lifted it to see the face of his dearest one. 'He looks so calm! Damn, why am I so excited just from seeing his sleeping face? ...would he notice if I touched him a little?' he thought while lifting his hand towards prefect's face. His fingertips were just few millimeters from Hibari's cheek, when suddenly he opened his eyes, looking at Tsuna's shocked and then quite embarrassed expression.

"What are you doing, Tsunayoshi?" he asked. The brunette frozed for a moment but soon his face blushed crazily.

"I-...it-it's not wha-what you think, H-Hibari-san! I-... I was j-just…" shaking his hands furiously, Tsuna stuttered with difficulty.

"I thought, that you're going to get up, since you stopped moving your hands."

"Wait! W-what?! You mean you were awake the whole time?!"

"Yeah, I was and I have to admit it was quite pleasant." Hibari said with his usual stoic face as if there wasn't anything weird about it.

'WAAA! What should I do?! This is so embarrassing!' Tsuna clenched his hair, hiding his face in the sheets, but then Hibari's hand touched his head gently, so he glanced at him shyly. In that moment Hibari moved closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll prepare breakfast so come in 10 minutes to the living room." he said smiling and ruffling brunette's hair. After he left, Tsuna sat up, touching his forehead and feeling his cheeks boiling. Gradually an uncontrollable grin formed on his face. 'Well at least he liked my touch…'

When he folded up the sheets, he went to the bathroom to wash his face and fix his yukata and obi. It was more than a week since Hibari took him in and let him live with him. Tsuna thought that he would get his own room, but the prefect only told him which rooms he's not allowed to enter and ordered him to sleep with him from now on. The brunette of course didn't mind it, cause he liked the skylark very much, but what he thought was gratitude was actually something more than that.

After coming to the living room which was at the same time a kitchen, cause there were kitchen units, fridge, oven and lots of cupboards with shelves. The kitchen was separated from the rest on the room by more kitchen units with high bar stools. Hibari, who was finishing breakfast, looked him and pointed at the teapot and two cups on one kitchen unit behind him.

"Take it to the table."

"Hai!" Tsuna smiled and carefully grabbed them, carrying them on the table where he placed them on their usual places. "What are we having for breakfast, Hibari-san?"

"Natto and a fried eggs on rice with miso soup." he said while frying the eggs.

"Can I help you?" Tsuna quickly jumped up with enthusiastic smile.

"Just take these bowls with soup and wait, I'm almost done." the prefect swiftly threw the eggs on both bowls of rice, covering it and turned off the cooker. When he took them to table, both of them sat down, clapped their hands and with typical 'itadakimasu' started eating.

"Mmmm! It's delicious, Hibari-san!" the brunette rhapsodized with enjoying smile, making Hibari smirk. As they kept eating, Tsuna remembered something and gulped, glancing at the skylark.

"By the way I wanted to ask….well it's more like a proposal but I hoped you wouldn't mind…" he mumbled nervously. Hibari watched his restless fidgeting and his chaotic mutter irritated him.

"Spit it out, Tsunayoshi, or I'll bite you to death!" the prefect glared at him dangerously, narrowing his eyes and clenching the chop-sticks. Tsuna squeaked and looked like some pale little animal backed into a corner.

"HIII! H-hai! Well I hoped that we could go to New Years festival tonight… I know you hate crowds, Hibari-san, but still I was hoping that maybe at least for just 5 minutes, you would be willing to take me there…"

Hibari stared at the brunette and could easily guess, how much did Tsuna want to go with that hopeful expression and eyes resembling one's of some puppy. He sighed and put down the chop-sticks. "I was planning to go there anyway, since I patrol the festival every year."

"So we're going?"

Nodding calmly, the prefect took a cup of tea and started drinking slowly, while he watched Tsuna's reaction. The brunette jumped up in raptures about Hibari's unexpected agreement, laughing with sparkling eyes and bright smile. "Thank you, Hibari-san! I can't wait for tonight!"

"That's good then." Hibari said simply and felt his heart skip a beat, when he saw Tsuna's adorable jumping.

After they finished their meal, Hibari left Tsuna to take care about the dishes, leaving the room because of a call. While the brunette washed the bowls, he was thinking about the festival with stupid grin. At first he was really curious about skylark's phone calls, so later he dared to ask about it and was quite surprised, how easily the prefect shared this information with him. Now that he knew that those calls were from Hibari's subordinates, who patrolled the streets of Namimori, he was no longer interested in it.

Just when Tsuna washed the last bowl, the skylark came back this time wearing long black coat with scarf instead of yukata.

"I'm heading out. Stay here, while I'm not home, do you understand, Tsunayoshi?" he ordered authoritatively.

"Hai!" the brunette nodded and followed him to see him out. "Have a safe trip, Hibari-san!" he smiled brightly with shiny aura surrounding him. The prefect glanced at him and quickly grabbing his hand, he drew Tsuna closer, pressing his lips on brunette's, licking them and biting. Tsuna gasped, surprised by his action and clenched Hibari's coat nervously, feeling the blood rushing to his face. Hibari, using the brunette's gasp, slid his slick tongue inside Tsuna's hot cavern, brushing over everything in his way and playing with Tsuna's muscle. The brunette let out weak moan as he felt the skylark deepening his kiss and wanted to kiss him back, but didn't get a chance, because Hibari suddenly broke their kiss, smirking lustfully.

"I'll be leaving now." he sneered at Tsuna, who was still blushing from the 'goodbye kiss' with a little bit of saliva in the corner of his mouth and left. The brunette stood there for a while, touching his lips and thinking that there's no way he will get used to this.

'But I wonder, why is Hibari-san kissing me like that… I think kiss is supposed to be done between lovers and I'm only his 'animal' so why? ...well it really feels good so I guess he does it because he likes it. Still I wonder why am I always so nervous?' he thought while he went back to the kitchen.

The brunette, since he started living with the prefect, was so grateful to him for becoming a human, that he didn't really mind being his animal, sleeping beside him every night or kissing. He liked Hibari from the moment, he first saw him - at the beginning he only admired him from afar, but after their first meeting and kiss he unconsciously started developing stronger feelings which he mistook for gratitude. Because of his inexperience in love he didn't know, he was actually in love with the skylark and that's how he ended up wondering, why was he feeling so weird towards Hibari when all he did was expressing and feeling gratitude…

When he entered the kitchen, sitting on the bar stool and resting his head on his palm, he looked out of the window, thinking about their kiss again. "I should stop thinking about it and do something useful…" he mumbled with long sigh. Image of Hibari made him blush and wonder when will he be back.

"Hibari-san is usually back around 12 o'clock so till that time is there something I could do? ….wait! I got it! I'll cook lunch for him! He always cooks for me, so if I do it from now on, he'll be more relaxed right?" Tsuna jumped up from the bar stool, excited about his idea.

"It shouldn't be too hard to prepare something. After all there has to be some kind of book with recipes somewhere, so once I find it, I'll start!" he said to himself and leaving the room, he went to the library the prefect showed him before, when he showed him around the house.

The library was in quite cozy room, which walls were covered with countless of shelves full of books. One wall was empty with large window and there were chair with small table near it. 'I can totally imagine Hibari-san sitting here and reading.' he thought with shy smile. The brunette shook his head and started to look for the recipes. After a half of an hour he finally found the book he wanted and so he came to the kitchen and sat on the bar stool again.

'Yosh! Let's find something easy, since it's my first time cooking!' he thought enthusiastically as he browsed through the book. Soon one recipe caught his eyes. 'This looks quite easy and at the same time delicious! It's called Curry rice and I think Hibari-san cooked it once. Ok, let's go with this!' the brunette decided and went to prepare ingredients.

While he let the cooker took care of rice, he cut up the onions and diced the carrots. As he was dicing the vegetable, he cut himself and later when he was cooking the onions, he burnt his hand. "Waaa! I didn't expect it to be so hard!" Tsuna whined. After some more hardships he managed to finish the curry, but unfortunately with burnt onion and so the whole curry was kinda bitter.

"There's no way Hibari-san will like it…" he sighed and looked at his wounds a little depressed. "I'll treat my hands and then I'll try one more time."

Tsuna bandaged his hands sloppily and on his way back to the kitchen, he looked at the garden full of snow and in that moment a sudden urge to enter the garden and look around called for him. He loved that place, so he liked to wander around and just enjoy the sound of shishioshi and flowing water a lot. 'I'll just take a short walk to that bridge and back. It shouldn't take much time, so I think looking for shoes is pointless.' he decided and opened the sliding door.

With one quick jump, he landed to the snow barefoot, laughing and running around happily, completely ignoring the growing numbness in his feet. When the brunette calmed down, he went towards the bridge and stopped there for a moment to take a deep breath and listen to the sounds around him. Bright smile grew on his face and he thought that the only thing that's missing to make him truly happy is Hibari.

Suddenly the cold breeze started blowing, making his whole body shiver. "Time to go back." he whispered and wanted to turn around, but when he moved his legs, he felt how numb and cold they were, making them unable to use. The brunette fell on the ground to the soft snow and as he was standing up his hands hurt, but soon the coldness took over them, causing that Tsuna lost the feeling in them.

'What's going on?! Normally I didn't have this kind of problem with snow before, so how come? Is it because I have a human body now?' he wondered and felt growing panic within his mind. 'I have to go back right away!'

Tsuna gulped and his heart beat faster and faster as the fear from dying to freezing appeared. He tried to stand up, but as soon as he took one step his legs gave up and let him fall again. Whining desperately, the brunette glanced at the opened sliding door and wished the skylark showed up, saving him, but even after waiting a bit, the prefect didn't come. 'I can't wait anymore! I can already hardly move my legs at all, so I have to crawl there!'

Slowly moving forward, Tsuna dragged his legs behind him, only using his arms. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably and body quivering, because of coldness surrounding him. It was as if thousands of needles were piercing him, but somewhat he didn't feel anything, only exhaustion. To the brunette it seemed as if the house was with his every move further and further and by the time, he wondered if he's moving at all…

'How far? Even the thinking is starting to be exhausting…' Tsuna lifted his head and a big relief cleared his mind a little, when he noticed a veranda right in front of him. He gathered all of his left strength and slowly sat up, holding onto the wooden veranda and trying to swing up, but vainly. 'I'm so close! What should I do?'

The brunette propped on his elbows and swung up again and just when he was about to fall, two warm hands caught him, pulling him up and quickly closing the door. Tsuna looked at his savior and smiled faintly, when he saw his beloved skylark, holding him like princess and taking inside the house. 'I knew he would save me!' was what he thought as he watched Hibari in daze.

What happened next was like he watched his body being taken care of from afar. The prefect warmed him up in the hot bath, then dressed him in clean and dry yukata and finally took him to the living room, where was already waiting for them hot tea. It was at that time, when Tsuna started being himself again - he was sitting at the table on Hibari's lap, leaning towards his chest. Of course he knew it all along, but only now he fully understood his situation.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san?" he let out nervous squeak. 'Omg! He saw me! He saw my naked body and washed it! And now I'm sitting with him like this! This is so embarrassing! What should I do?!'

"Tsunayoshi, what were you doing there?" Tsuna shivered and paled, when he heard prefect's icy voice, which seemed to him even colder than outside. He didn't even need to see his face to know just how terribly angry he was.

The brunette gulped and looked down. "I-...I'm very sorry, Hibari-san. I only wanted to take a short walk to the bridge and back and I thought I could handle the cold, since I have never had a problems with it before, but I forgot that human body isn't so strong against coldness…" he said and felt ashamed of himself. "I'm really sorry….and thank you very much for saving me."

Long sigh escaped the prefect' lips and the tension and anger slowly drifted away from him. He ruffled Tsuna's hair gently, surprising him. "If I ever find you like that again, I'll seriously bite you to death!" he just said.

"Hai! I'll be careful from now on!" the brunette nodded, still depressed from his own stupidity and that he made the skylark worried. He kept looking down until Hibari's words reached him.

"...it's good you're not sick from it…" Hibari kept brushing his fingers through brunette's hair and felt very calm and nice just sitting there with him. He was glad nothing bad happened - not only it would be troublesome, but it would make him pretty upset if his little animal was sad, that it couldn't go to the festival.

Tsuna looked straight ahead, touched by prefect's words. 'Does it mean he's happy I'm alright?' he thought and it was as if something inside his chest ached because of untold feelings for the prefect. "You know, Hibari-san, the whole time I was out there, trying to get back home, I believed you would come for me… and when you really saved me, I was so happy! ...again thank you very much!" In that moment Tsuna wanted to turn around and see Hibari's face, but didn't have the courage to do so, because of his flushed cheeks.

The skylark remained silent and after a while he wrapped his hands around the brunette and rested his head on Tsuna's, mumbling something that Tsuna thought was 'don't thank me' or something like that. The brunette stiffed immediately and his face got gradually darker color. He could feel prefect's breathing in his hair and movement of his chest, his strong hands touching him gently and basically his whole body pressed on his, warming him and making his heart go crazy.

'Hiiii! What should I do? We're so close! I know it's the same when we're sleeping, but this is different! I mean at night I'm something like his pillow, but now!? ...I don't understand at all, not even my heart anymore!' he panicked and nervousness made his body shake uncontrollably.

"Hm? Oi, Tsunayoshi, are you still feeling cold?" Hibari asked suddenly and the brunette flinched after hearing his low-pitched voice, blushing. 'Damn, I'm making him worry. I should do something!' he thought and tried to calm down, but vainly because of skylark's hand, touching his forehead. "It looks like you have fever…"

"It's not like that!" Tsuna shouted, trying to clear the misunderstanding. "It's because of you…" he whispered, fidgeting nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"...I-..I mean ex-exactly, what I said… You-...you're making me n-nervous! ..it's-..it's because Hibari-san is hol-..holding m-me…" he said with awfully quiet voice, embarrassed by it. The brunette heard Hibari laugh a little and then suddenly he bit his ear.

"Then I'll make you even more nervous." he whispered directly into his ear, biting and licking it. His hands slipped under Tsuna's clothes and brushed over his body slowly, while he started kissing brunette's neck, leaving there bunch of hickeys. Tsuna couldn't stop a moan escaping his lips and it seemed to him as if Hibari was trying to burn him from his touch. He closed his eyes, enjoying that feeling but soon he felt like kissing and touching the prefect too.

"Turn around." Hibari ordered, lifting his hands and helping him to sit on his lap again, this time facing him. Tsuna, embarrassed by his obviously red face, looked down, letting his hair cover him. The skylark didn't say anything and gently caressed his little animal, who glanced at him shyly and slowly closed the space between them, kissing him. The brunette opened his mouth and let Hibari's tongue in at first allowing him to do whatever he wanted, but then carefully trying to taste prefect's cavern too. Hibari noticed his intentions and let him be for a couple of minutes, before pushing him back and dominating over him completely again. He deepened his kiss, playing with Tsuna's tongue and absorbing his light moans.

While their kiss grew more passionate by a second, Tsuna felt Hibari's hands under his yukata again, so he touched him with his shaking hand too and slowly slipped his both hands under skylark's clothes. He felt Hibari's muscular chest moving and it excited him to the point, he tried to get nearer to him. Hibari suddenly shifted his one hand, grabbing Tsuna's butt and moved it even closer, making him moan loudly when he touched him like that. In that moment the brunette gasped as he felt something hard under him and as it made his private parts feel somewhat weird. 'What is this? W-why is my...penis...feeling so strange?' he wondered and the unknown urge to do something with it overcame him. Tsuna moved his hips slowly and brushed over Hibari's hard member again, which made him moan into prefect's mouth. Hibari sucked on his tongue and while still holding Tsuna's butt, so he wouldn't move further from him, he pressed it more against him, making their hard members rub against each other. Hibari groaned contently and started moving his hand on brunette's chest more and more down, when in an instant both of them frozed, because of unexpected intruder.

"Kyo-san, sorry for intruding. I'm here to report on situation in Namimori and on New Years festival." said the voice calmly, waiting behind the sliding door. Tsuna glanced over prefect's shoulder at tall silhouette curiously, wondering who could it be and then looking at Hibari for some kind of clue.

Tsuna immediately reconsidered and stayed silent, when he saw Hibari's eyes narrowing dangerously and his teeth grinding. The brunette got off him without saying anything and watching the skylark nervously, he sat down. Hibari stood up and fixed his clothes, while emitting murderous aura.

"Wait for me in my workroom." he growled with voice so cold, that the temperature in the room dropped by few degrees. The intruder apparently found out, that he pissed off Hibari, because he quickly went, where he was ordered to. The prefect let out annoyed sigh, clenching his fists and went towards the door and when he opened them, he just said Tsuna to wait for him here and left without even looking at him.

Tsuna was staring at the closed sliding door for a while and then he lied down on the floor, looking at the ceiling and thinking about what did just happen. When he was thinking about their intimate moment, it made his heart beat madly again and his cheeks blush. 'I still can't believe something like this happened! It was so exciting and pleasant!' he thought, holding his face with stupid grin.

'But why did Hibari-san do it? ...and why was I feeling like that? I want to ask Hibari-san about it, but...it's so embarrassing! ….well if I don't ask him, I won't know anything, so I'll try later.' he decided, but there was one more thing that bugged him. 'Who was that person? He suddenly appeared here out of nowhere, calling Hibari-san by his first name. It looks like they're close, since he can enter the house just like that…' he wondered, feeling worries filling his mind.

'Even though it seems he's only Hibari-san's subordinate, why am I so worried and annoyed?'

* * *

 **\- to be continued in the next year! 〜（ゝ。∂）**

 **Btw someone wrote in the review of my other fanfic a request to write a fanfic with jealous Hibari and Tsuna :) I just wanted to say that I don't mind you having a requests, but please understand that I will write a fanfic to your request only if I like the idea ok? It's hard to write something you don't like ^^;**

 **Well I don't know if the one who wrote the request will read this but I accept the request and I will write it as soon as I can :)**

 **Anyway I wish you all a happy new year and enjoy a lot today's New Year's Eve ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette kept waiting for Hibari for another three hours, lying around, looking out of the window, drinking tea, wondering if he should cook the lunch again, but deciding not to do so, cause the prefect hated wasting food. It was past 4pm, when the sliding door finally opened, waking Tsuna up from his boredom.

"Hibari-san!" he shouted happily, jumping up on his feet and running towards him. The skylark looked quite pissed, so Tsuna stopped just a few meters in front of him and watched him, thinking if it was because of before or somethings else. 'Either way, Hibari-san worked till now without even eating, so I should prepare lunch for him.'

"You must be hungry! Please, sit down. I'll prepare the food for you!" the brunette smiled at surprised prefect.

"You cooked lunch today?" he asked as he sat down and watched Tsuna's back.

"Yep! I decided that I should be of some use to you, when you let me live here and since the cooking seemed to me as the easiest thing to do so I gave it a try, but unfortunately it didn't turn out as I expected…" brunette's shoulders stooped as he felt little disappointed and ashamed that he had to serve something that Hibari will certainly not enjoy. He finished preparing food and put two bowls of rice with curry on the table.

"It's a bit bitter, because I burned the onion… I'm sorry you have to eat it."

Hibari didn't say anything and instead took his chop-sticks and tasted the meal. Tsuna stared at him nervously, waiting for his reaction and squeezing the sleeves of his yukata.

"It's not so bad for your first time. Next time it will be better." he said, making the brunette blush by his comment. 'Next time he said! Does it mean he doesn't mind me cooking for him?' Tsuna smiled brightly and nodded as he started to look forward to next cooking.

While they were eating, the brunette remembered he wanted to ask the prefect about something. 'I should ask Hibari-san about my strange feelings now that I have an opportunity!' he thought and glanced at him inconspicuously.

"Ano, Hibari-san, who was that man from before?"

'What the hell?! Why am I asking him about this?!' Tsuna asked himself and whined mentally because of his stupid question. The skylark stared at him and it almost looked like he will ignore his question.

"That was Kusakabe Tetsuya, the second-in-command of the Disciplinary committee." he said simply and then kept eating as if there was no need to say more.

"So he's your right hand, Hibari-san?"

"No!" Hibari grumbled, looking quite pissed because of that idea. "I don't need anyone to be my right hand."

"Oh, o-ok…" the brunette gulped and wiped of cold sweat from his forehead. "But he still has to be important to you since he can enter the house, no?" Tsuna stated with questioning expression, feeling a little defeated, when he thought there might was someone who's even more important to Hibari than him.

The prefect sighed and frowned when he felt slight annoyance growing within him. "Why are asking me about him, Tsunayoshi?" he asked him instead of answering with cold eyes.

"Heh? I-...I was just a little interested, because it was the first time someone other than you came here…" Tsuna rubbed his head nervously, hoping Hibari won't find out that it wasn't the whole truth. The prefect watch him for a while without saying anything, but then he finished his lunch and stood up, heading towards the door.

"Anyway I have some work I have to do, so don't disturb me. At 10pm come to my workroom."

"Hai!"

Hibari opened the door, but stopped before leaving the room, turning to the brunette. "Thanks for the meal, Tsunayoshi." he said and smirked when he saw Tsuna blushing shyly.

* * *

'Yosh! It's the time, so let's go to Hibari-san!' Tsuna grinned and quickly left his room, heading to Hibari's workroom. He couldn't wait to see the prefect and finally go to the festival he so looked forward to. Running through hallways, the brunette at last stood in front of the sliding door leading to skylark's room, knocking nervously.

"Ehm, Hibari-san, may I enter?"

Suddenly the door opened, startling Tsuna, with Hibari in them. The prefect grabbed his hand and went with him to a different room with big wardrobe, where he picked two yukatas and handed an orange one to the confused brunette.

"Wear it. It's warmer than other yukatas, so you won't be cold, when we will be outside." he explained. "Come out once you're done." Hibari then left with one purple yukata for himself and Tsuna looked at beautiful piece of clothing he held, extremely happy he could wear it for New Year's Eve. He put it on as quickly as he could and peeked out of the room, if the prefect is already waiting for him.

"Done?" Hibari asked, standing before the door and opening them forcefully, so he could saw Tsuna in new yukata. The brunette felt his cheeks getting red from Hibari's stare, so he squeezed the sleeves and pressed his lips together, glancing at him and waiting for words of praise.

"As I thought, it suits you." the skylark stated with content smile, making Tsuna blush more. The brunette chuckled cutely and thanked Hibari. He glanced at Hibari's yukata and felt his heartbeat quicken, when he saw how gorgeous the prefect looked. The brunette opened his mouth to say something, but his mind went blank and before he could come up with something, Hibari turned and headed towards the main door.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he looked behind himself at Tsuna, who just nodded and followed him through bunch of hallways. When they got to the big wooden door, putting on shoes, they left the house and plunged into darkness.

Tsuna cast his eyes at the sky and was delighted that the stars were visible that night. These past few days was snowing constantly, so he missed seeing the clear sky. 'It's as if the sky decided to be cloudless since today's last day of the year.' he thought and smiled calmly. The brunette then went side by side with the skylark and glimpsed at him from time to time, enjoying the walk with him, grinning creepily. 'Going like this together, it's so nice! It would be the best if we could hold hands…. maybe I should try it and see if Hibari-san won't mind!'

He peeked at him again and gulped nervously, moving his hand towards the prefect slowly, when he noticed something. '...He-...he has his hands in the pockets!' the brunette stopped his hand immediately and put it back quickly, feeling quite crushed. Hibari glanced at him and smirked, pulling his hand out and grabbing Tsuna's, who gasped with flushed and surprised face. "H-Hi-Hibari-san?!" he squeaked.

"What? Do you have a problem?"

"N-no! Not at all!"

"That's good then." the prefect sneered at him, squeezing his hand gently.

After a while of walking more and more people started showing up, heading the same direction as they were. Families, groups of friends, lovers and some of them wore the yukatas too. Everyone looked excited, especially the kids running around and as Tsuna was looking around, he noticed two familiar kids with a woman accompanying them.

"It's those children again." he mentioned.

"Hm? You know them?" Hibari asked and Tsuna flinched, when he found out he said it out loud.

"Oh, yep, I do but not personally. I used to watch them occasionally when I was an elf. Usually two girls looked after them, but it seems that they're not here."

The prefect didn't say anything to that, but when the brunette felt him clenching his hand a little more, he glanced at him and noticed his eyes became a bit colder than before. 'Crap! Did I say something wrong?! It looks like I pissed him of!' Tsuna panicked and cold sweat dropped on his back. He wondered what should he do to make the skylark feel better, but in a moment they turned the corner a high hill appeared in front of them with stone stairs leading up to the shrine. Whole stairway was illuminated with orange and red lanterns and before it was placed big market with the same lanterns hanging on ropes over the alleys. Street traders were shouting out and trying to draw attention to their goods and multitude of people were walking through the alley, looking very happy and excited. Whole place was filled with laughter and repose atmosphere and Tsuna just stared at the market with mouth wide open and sparkling eyes, feeling his heartbeat risen gradually and the urge to quickly rush into the crowd.

"Wanna go?" the prefect asked, smirking when he saw brunette's impatient expression.

"H-hai!" he yelled and grinned at him.

"Stick with me, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as they were coming closer to the market and more and more people surrounded them. The brunette nodded and held onto his arm with both his hands, blushing when he felt how close they were. The skylark sneered and kept going straight ahead.

The people around noticed them quite quickly and moved from Hibari's way in an instant with nervous smiles. The prefect ignored them and when they entered the market Tsuna saw from time to time other members of Disciplinary committee, bowing to Hibari with respect and it made him feel proud such an amazing person was there with him. As they were walking through alleys at first Tsuna felt a little shy to ask Hibari if he could try eating some food or playing a game, but as the time passed he threw his bashfulness away and asked without holding back, laughing and enjoying delicious food and games that were new to him. Hibari didn't eat as much as the brunette, but always at least tasted what he ate, making Tsuna blush with the idea of indirect kiss. The time flew quickly and suddenly it was only half of an hour till midnight.

"Shall we go up to the shrine? There's a great view on fireworks." Hibari said and glanced at the brunette, when he didn't get the reply. Tsuna looked at him and nodded furiously, trying to gulp a large amount of candyfloss with flushed face. The prefect smirked, enjoying Tsuna's embarrassed expression and wanted to eat a bit too, but familiar voice stopped his hand.

"Kyo-san! I'm sorry for interrupting you, but there's a problem which is asking for your assistance!" Hibari's eyes narrowed as he turned to the man with very strange hairstyle. Tsuna looked at him curiously and stared at him. 'So this is Kusakabe Tetsuya. What does he want?' he thought, frowning and feeling unpleasant.

"What's going on?" Hibari asked and dangerous aura started surrounding him, frightening everyone who saw him. Kusakabe gulped before he explained.

"It's that group of delinquents again. It seems our last warning wasn't enough, because they're here causing trouble close by the market. I think it would be the best if the chairman shut them before they do something."

The prefect stayed silent for a while, boiling with anger. Then he let out a long sigh and in an instant tonfas appeared in his hands. He glared at Kusakabe coldly, who paled and started sweating nervously. "Where are they?" Hibari asked and even Tsuna shivered from his icy voice.

"That way." Kusakabe pointed in the direction where he came from. "Shall I accompany you?" he asked but the skylark refused.

"Look after Sawada for me. Wait under the stairs." he ordered and left. The brunette watched Hibari's back before he disappeared and wished he wouldn't go anywhere and stayed with him. He stood there another minute, but then he felt Kusakabe's hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Sawada-san." he said and Tsuna frowned at him, shaking off his hand and nodding. As he followed him, the brunette watched his back feeling the same annoyance as before. 'Why did he have to interrupt us like that? And why did he ask Hibari-san if he could accompany him? Does it mean whenever Hibari-san is out, he's with him?' More and more worries were filling his mind like poison and gradually anger changed into insecurity forming the questions that bugged him the most. 'What am I to Hibari-san? Why am I feeling like this?'

When they got to the stairway, silence between them became even more awkward than before, so Tsuna wondered if he should use this situation and ask him about the prefect, but couldn't find the courage to do so. He sighed in defeat and watched people walking through alleys of the market happily.

"Is something wrong, Sawada-san?" Kusakabe asked suddenly, startling the brunette.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…" Tsuna answered quickly.

"You must be angry I interrupted your time with Kyo-san again. I'm sorry."

"HEEE?! How do you-...I mean, what?!" the brunette looked at him with horrified expression. 'Did I frown that much? Damn! What should I do now?'

"It's not like that! I'm not angry at all! After all it's his job, right? It can't be helped…" he said, staring at his toes nervously and squeezing sleeves of his yukata. "It's not like Hibari-san went here for my sake. He would go even without me… because it's his job…" Tsuna mumbled and feelings he tried to push aside came up within him. The disappointment he felt when the prefect said he planned to go anyway was buried under the load of happiness deep inside of him and now provoked doubts in his mind. 'What am I? Toy? Tool to kill time? Even if it's true, why am I so sad about it? I should be happy I was able to become a human even if it's for this purpose, no?'

"What you said is true, but not all of it." Kusakabe said suddenly, making Tsuna lift his head and look at him with confused eyes. "Why would Kyo-san go and walk through the market, if it wasn't for you?"

"..because it's his job."

"Kyo-san hates crowds, during every festival he stays on top of the hill near the shrine and goes down only if it's necessary." Kusakabe smiled and glanced at the market. Tsuna's cheeks got immediately darker color as the feeling of being special started to toss away the worries, but he shook his head quickly.

"Well I don't really mind his motives! I'm already happy enough that I could go with him like this." he said and forced a grin on his face. 'Why am I even talking about it with him?'

"Happy? Just now you seemed quite troubled."

"Troubled? Why would I be?"

"Because it's normal for someone in love." Kusakabe stated and watched as Tsuna frozed and stared at him with shock and disbelief. He started laughing nervously and rubbed his head to calm his heartbeat down.

"It can't be! I'm extremely grateful to Hibari-san but that's all! I mean worrying and being concerned about someone who saved me is perfectly alright no?"

"Yes, it is, but there's a limit to everything. You seemed jealous when I interrupted you, then when you were worried about Kyo-san's affection towards you, you looked relieved when I told you his true purpose and just now you tried to persuade yourself that what you feel is only gratitude."

"And what if I did?"

"Well nothing. Just that feeling like this is typical for someone in love." he stated and stared at Tsuna, who blushed like crazy, with content smile. "Still I don't understand, why were you trying so hard to make me believe it was just a gratitude you felt…."

"It's not like I lied to you through…"

"Hm? You mean you seriously thought you were only grateful?" Kusakabe stared at the brunette and expected him to deny it, but when nothing was said he burst into laughter, startling him. Tsuna watched him as he laughed loudly with tears in the corners of his eyes and felt quite uncomfortable.

"It's not funny..." he mumbled, frowning and crossing his arms.

"I-...I'm sorry, Sawada-san." Kusakabe stopped laughing and wiped off the tears, but still kept grinning. "I just couldn't help myself... Do you feel better now that you know?" he gave him an encouraging smile and in that moment Tsuna felt as if he wasn't talking with his rival, but more like an older brother.

"...yeah." the brunette nodded, face bright red. He glanced at Kusakabe, who watched the market and wondered if he made a mistake when he thought he had the same relationship with the prefect as he did. "Ano, Kusakabe-san, how do you feel about Hibari-san?" he dared to ask.

Kusakabe looked at him, a little surprised by his question. "I respect him highly for what he's doing for Namimori. If he wasn't here, the city would be full of delinquents and other criminals. Kyo-san may seems cruel and indifferent, but he cares about everyone in his own way." he said and looked in the sky proudly as if he saw the prefect there. Tsuna watched him the whole time and knew he was wrong about Kusakabe. Feeling ashamed and kind of relieved, he sighed and smiled at him.

"It's great Hibari-san has someone like you around, Kusakabe-san." the brunette grinned, making the disciplinary committee member disconcerted and embarrassed. Kusakabe rubbed his head and stared at Tsuna, who caught him off guard when he complimented him.

"I should say the same about you, Sawada-san." he said and smiled.

In that moment a dark silhouette appeared in the alleys of the market, coming towards them. The brunette felt someone's intense eyes on him and intuitively turned his head to the person that was steadily approaching them with cold aura surrounding him. His face immediately brightened and eyes lit up as he saw his beloved skylark drawing closer.

"Hibari-san!" he shouted and waved enthusiastically, welcoming the prefect, whose gloomy expression disappeared as soon as his little animal smiled at him cheerfully.

"I'm back." Hibari stated, when he got to them, ruffling Tsuna's hair with slight smile. "Everything alright?" he glanced at Kusakabe, who nodded and bowed. After he gave him some orders, Kusakabe bowed one more time, saying like this goodbye and was surprised by the brunette again, when he noticed he was waving him.

"I hope we'll see each other again!"

"Hai! Enjoy your time!" Kusakabe then turned around and disappeared in the crowd. The brunette stood there for a few seconds, feeling grateful to him. 'Thanks to Kusakabe-san I was able to finally realize my true feelings for Hibari-san. I'm really happy I got to know him.' he thought while enjoying the calm feeling that filled his mind after he became aware of his romantic feelings.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot?" the prefect asked, glaring at him and looking a little annoyed.

"HIII! N-no! I'm coming!" he squeaked and quickly started climbing the stairs with Hibari by his side. The brunette peeked at him nervously and the chaotic thoughts ran through his mind. 'I really like Hibari-san, but the real question is what are his feelings for me… Kusakabe-san said before that I'm special to him, but does it mean he feels the same way as I do? It's true he kisses me everyday and we sleep together, he cooks for me and lets me live with him, but I don't know… Can I really consider it as love? WAAA! How am I supposed to know?!' he rubbed his head furiously and let out desperate sigh.

'Shoul I ask him? ..no! That's too embarrassing! But then what should I do?'

Suddenly his foot slipped on the snow, making him loose balance and as he waved his hands panicky, he tried not to fall, but vainly. The brunette felt his body fly for a moment, completely liberated from the weight of his body and when he glanced behind his back to where he was falling and saw the terrifying height and tiny lights of the market, he opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. 'I'm gonna die.' was what he thought, but during hundredths of the second strong hand grabbed his, stopping his fall.

Tsuna turned his head towards the skylark, who caught him, but before he could say something, he was pulled into his arms. Hibari grasped his hair roughly not minding brunette's pained look and made him lift his head to his.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings!" he growled angrily, glaring at him and piercing him with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"I-..I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna squeaked with unusually high pitched voice, trembling. The prefect sighed and mumbled something, letting go of the brunette, who stared at him and guessed his situation. "T-thank you, Hi-Hibari-san." he said carefully and still shook a little. Hibari glanced at him and looked like he was about to say something, but instead he turned and started climbing the stairs again.

"Be more careful, Tsunayoshi." he said without looking at him and Tsuna quickly caught up to him and this time was extra careful with stone stairway. He squeezed his yukata and bit his lip. 'Damn! Now I made Hibari-san mad…'

The rest of the way was awfully quiet and Tsuna wondered if he should say something, but at the same time was afraid not make the prefect even more pissed. When they took the last step and finally appeared on top of the hill, the brunette gasped for breath heavily, wiping off the sweat. "This was harder than I expected.." he let out long exhausted whine and gradually straightened up and looked down at the distant glowing market. He stared at the whole Namimori with amazement and thought how beautiful the view was, till Hibari interrupted him.

"Do you like the view?"

"Hai! I love it! You can see whole city from here!" Tsuna's eyes were shining brightly as he said it with delighted grin, making Hibari smirk contently.

"We still have some time before fireworks. Would you like do an Ema wish?" the skylark asked after a while of enjoying the stunning panorama at night Namimori.

"Ema wish? What is it?" Tsuna tilted his head on the side with curious look.

"Ema is this wooden plaque." Hibari said as he took out of his pocket two plaques. "You write your wish on it and then hang it there." he explained and pointed at the wooden board in front of the shrine.

"It's common New Year's tradition." he mentioned and glanced at Tsuna, who looked pretty interested.

"Yes! Of course I want to!"

The prefect gave him one plaque and black pen and both of them wondered what should they wish for as they came closer to the board with lots of other plaques hanging there. Tsuna stared at them curiously and read the wishes. 'I wish my grandma to get better.' 'May my sister is happy.' 'Let me get to university!' and many more. The brunette smiled and looked at his own plaque and clenched the pen.

'What should I wish for? I have everything thanks to Hibari-san, so there's no need for me to-' Suddenly an idea came on his mind, making him glance at the skylark, who was already writing his wish. 'Actually there's still one thing I would like to wish for…' he thought and started writing clumsily because he wasn't used to writing without sitting at the table. When he was done, he read the wish again, squeezing it in his hands.

 ** _I wish Hibari-san would accept my feelings._**

'Yosh! Let's hang it! I hope it'll come true.' Tsuna turned around and was started by Hibari, who stood behind him, staring at him with his usual stoic face. The brunette flinched and quickly hid the plaque behind his back.

"Hi-Hibari-san! You startled me!" he laughed nervously.

"Are you done?"

"He? Oh, yes! I-I'm done! I was about to go hang it there."

"Hm? Why are hiding it from me?" Hibari asked and took a step closer to the brunette, glaring at him.

"I-it's just a nonsense, Hibari-san." Tsuna tried to discourage him, but vainly cause his actions made the prefect even more curious.

"Why do you not want to tell me?" narrowing his eyes dangerously, the skylark bend over to him and made the brunette pale terribly. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but in that moment Hibari sighed and lifted his hand, caressing him and brushing over his lips with his fingers. "Whatever…" he mumbled and let go of him.

The brunette let out a relieved sigh and quickly went towards the board. 'That was close.' he thought and hanged the plaque. 'I doubt Hibari-san will now tell me what he wrote…'

"Oi, Tsunayoshi, the fireworks are about to begin." Hibari already stood under the big red tori near the stairs with his arms crossed.

"Hai!" running to him, Tsuna stopped beside him and got an amazing idea. "Ano, Hibari-san, shall we count the last ten seconds together with other people?" he asked, his eyes sparkling from the excitement he felt.

"Definitely not!" the prefect rolled his eyes at that idea, feeling strong annoyance towards this herbivorous tradition. He didn't mind making Ema wish and quite enjoyed the fireworks (only quite), but counting seemed to him stupid.

Tsuna as he felt his hopes crushed, rubbed his head and laughed forcefully. "Hahah, ok…"

The silence fell between them as they waited and the brunette shaffled around restlessly and wondered if they could hold hands, but was too shy to try something. He peeked at Hibari nervously with a bit flushed cheeks, who watched the night view. The prefect looked gorgeous in that purple yukata and black jacket flying in the pleasant wind, illuminated only by orange lanterns hanging around. His cold sharp eyes, raven hair, broad shoulders, tall posture - all of it made Tsuna blush even more, when he remembered this beautiful person slept with him, held him and even kissed him. He squeezed his sleeves and tried to calm down. 'Don't think about things like that!' he ordered to himself and took a deep breath.

Suddenly he noticed a bright light rising up and leaving behind path of golden powder. More and more were moving up and then when it almost seemed like they went out, they started exploding one after another lighting up the sky with thousands of glittering particles. It looked like a stars and Tsuna just stared at it with mouth wide open and eyes full of amazement and emotions. Before when he was an elf he could only hear explosions and so he always wondered how do fireworks look, but now that he finally saw it, he was so happy to the point that the tears of joy started to run down his cheeks. The brunette sniffled a little and quickly wiped them off, hoping the skylark didn't notice, but then he felt a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. He glanced at Hibari and blushed from embarrassment, when he realized he had to see him crying. In that moment, the prefect pulled him closer, wrapping his hand around his waist, making Tsuna's face turn even darker color. The brunette gulped and felt his heart beating really fast, so he quickly looked up in the sky and watched the fireworks, so he could distract himself from the skylark.

As they watched the fireworks together, Tsuna calmed down after couple of minutes and nice soothing atmosphere surrounded them. He smiled and load of gratefulness and love clouded his normal shy self, making him say something he would never said just like that. "I love you very much, Hibari-san." he whispered.

It took him another few seconds before the weight of his words smashed his head, making him panic and blush madly. 'What the hell did I just say?! Gosh! I just blurted it out without even thinking! I hope Hibari-san didn't hear me! He couldn't! The fireworks must have drowned it out!' Tsuna waited for Hibari to say something, but when nothing came, he let out relieved sigh, regaining his composure slowly, but was threw off once again when the prefect hugged him from behind and bend over to him.

"I accept your feelings." he whispered to his ear and the brunette shivered and blushed when he felt skylark's breath on his neck. Suddenly he tensed up. 'Wait! Accept my feelings...does it mean he-' Tsuna's eyes widened and he quickly turned around to the prefect.

"Hibari-san! You-...you've…" he stuttered with horrified expression.

"Hn? Yes, I heard."

"B-but the fireworks…"

"I'm not deaf." Hibari glared at him, making Tsuna squeak weakly. The brunette stared at him, still shocked and his brain tried to process the information he just got chaotically. 'He heard it! ...and he even said he accepted my feelings!' As he slowly came to realize it, he felt happiness and shyness within him, but when he replayed what the prefect said, he frowned in confusion. 'Hibari-san clearly said he accepts my feelings. That's almost as if he-' Suddenly he realized.

"Hibari-san!" he yelled, feeling a little betrayed and grabbed skylark's jacket angrily. Hibari just smirked and caressed him gently, thinking that his little animal is adorable even if it's narked and sulky. He touched his forehead with his, watching as the brunette gradually became redder and redder. "...it's not fair…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Of course it's not." Hibari sneered and pressed their lips together. It was the gentlest kiss he has ever gave him and soon the brunette loosen his grip and let the prefect do whatever he wanted. Their mouths opened slightly and Hibari brushed over Tsuna's tongue slowly, making him dance with his. Tsuna then felt the skylark holding his hand and it made him smile to the kiss and squeeze his hand. When their lips parted, Hibari kissed brunette's cheek. "Happy new year, Tsunayoshi." he said.

Tsuna hugged him, chuckling and burying his face into Hibari's chest. "Happy new year to you too, Hibari-san!" he giggled and already knew that this year will be the best.

 **〜 • END • 〜**

* * *

 **Alright, I know this fanfic is cheesy as hell and maybe even too sweet, but I was just in a mood to write something like this, so I hope you liked it (⌒-⌒; )**

 **Anyway it's already been a week since New Year's Eve, but still let me wish you again happy new year to the EXTREME! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

 **Enjoy it to the fullest 〜（ゝ。∂）**


End file.
